


Death of Cinderella

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03e21 Graduation Day Part I, F/F, Introspection, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was Alanis Morissette song titles.</p></blockquote>





	Death of Cinderella

Her first reaction is shock. She didn't think Princess had it in her. Next, satisfaction. Here is proof that she never was any better. All that talk about what we can and can't do was just a lot of hot air BS in the end.

There's a sudden desire to apologize that's so unnerving in its sheer insanity that she almost laughs.

It's too late for that anyway. She's always ridden in the front car of the roller-coaster. There's time for one more plunge.

She gives B her best Fuck Me smile and sails over the edge to her death.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was Alanis Morissette song titles.


End file.
